Problems in the ranks
by yamiyuki-kitsune
Summary: The boys are up for a paying mission and have to be paired with four very unlikly and suprising people who are mine . People grow up, start fights and grow together. Make sure to R&R and comment.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, welcome to my new story. I hope you will enjoy the ALL ACTION plot and characters. The main male characters will be from D-Gray man. The main females are the creation of me and my friend/fellow writer. I promised an action-packed story and here it is. If you don't know me previously I am a vampiress that casts spells over my readers to make them read more and you have just fallen for my trap. You are now all my faithful minions. See how that works? X3 Now my new minions stay on this page and continue with the story and read my other stories (usually for older ages). I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The connection**

The remains of an Akuma lay in the middle of a clearing. The signs of a battle are more then obvious.

"Well, you think we made a big enough mess?" sighed a girl of the age 15. She has strait shoulder length brown hair with blue eyes.

"It would have stopped being stubborn and died I wouldn't have had to even use my weapon." a girl with long black hair and brown eyes rolled her eyes.

"Of coarse it's all about you isn't it." smiled a girl with short jet black hair and brown eyes.

"Oi, you should be nice to others younger then you!" pouted the girl with long black hair.

"Well you should respect your elders!"

"Both of you should stop before you force me to torment you both." frowned a girl of 18, with long brown curly hair and green eyes.

While the two with black hair frowned at each other and scooted away from the older one, the youngest shook her head.

"Do you always have to resort to pervertness for punishment, Rae, nee-chan?" the youngest eyed the girl with curly hair.

"Hai, I do as a matter of fact. Why must you protect everyone so no one wins or has any fun, Leila, imoto-chan?" Rae smiled down at the youngest.

"Well it's better then you tormenting us with your somehow over-rated virgin mind, Rae-chan." the girl with short black hair stepped forward.

"Stop being so dramatic, Kyra-chan. I'm surprised you haven't had anything to say yet, Shanice-chan." Rae turned her attention to the long black haired girl.

"I'm only respecting my elders, sempai." Shanice smiled at Kyra.

"Stop sucking up and you should respect me more!" Kyra stuck her tongue out at Shanice.

"You're only a few months older, it shouldn't matter."

"Yameru!" Rae called attention and she got it "There isn't anything we can do here, but we need to clean the Akuma stink off of us before we go into town. This will be our first real paying job, and I won't allow use to look like we were digging through the mud with pigs."

"You're so brutal, Rae, but she's right. There's a hotspring not even a mile from here and I don't know how long it might be clear. We need to hurry before the rust or we'll have to wait till after night fall." Leila said looking at the other two.

"You better be glad you're so cute or I would smack you. Although I think I might like a midnight bath under the stars. It's like every story, where the girl is alone in the moonlight and-"

"-and a random guy comes out of nowhere, sees her and falls in love at first sight then he-"

"- than he strips of his cloths and joins her, charming her with his eyes and she has her first night with a man."

The story had started with Kyra, to Shaince then ended with everyone staring at Rae. Leila, Kyra, and Shanice all had their hands over their mouths trying to hold back a nose bleed from the images. Rae laughed her evil laugh of triumph and headed to the spring.

* * *

"Now, thanks to Leila, imoto-chan, we had to stop because her ankle hurt, we have to take a bath at night and I'm going to freeze when I get out." Shanice whined as they striped at the edge of the spring.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to stop if someone would have carried her." Kyra eyed Rae.

"Well she was complaining and I don't like it when people struggle when I try to carry them." Rae shot back kicking her pants off.

"Sometimes I just want to stop and enjoy whats around me." Leila pouted folding her clothes as she took them off.

"I agree with Leila, we should slow down every once in a while." Kyra placed her things on a rock away from the water.

"Well I'm ready for a bath. I feel the dirt crawling on me." Rae tossed her things in a pile and stepped into the water.

When they were all in the water and siting so they could wash easily and not be too affected by the water or the night air Leila scooted closer to Shanice.

"Shanicey, will you wash my back?"

"Turn around."

"Do you want me to help you wash, Kyra-chan?" Rae held the soup in one hand and a wash cloth in the other.

"Iie, you can just stay over there and have fun. By yourself." Kyra inched away from Rae.

"Hai, more fun for me." Rae shrugged and started washing herself, in very inappropriate places.

They all laughed, but fell dead silent when they heard faint voices. They all dove into the water and hid behind bushes or rocks so they would be hidden from the growing voices.

"You know you're really annoying bean-sprout?" groaned a tall man with long ebony hair and black eyes.

"Well maybe you should just shut up before I take your sword and chop off that girlie hair!!" shouted a shorter man with shoulder length silver hair and two different colored eyes.

"I sware to whatever god there is or isn't if you touch my sword or my hair I'll make sure you stay short for the remainder of your life, if I let you live." the taller man turned to face the shorter one.

"Come on guys you shouldn't be fighting. We work together and should get along, that's what improves for better missions." a taller man with black hair with a silver streak said shyly, smiling weakly.

"Shut up Krory!!!" the two men shouted at him then they went back to yelling at each other.

"It's ok Krory-kins. Kanda and Allen are just bickering like always, just don't try to stop it." a man with wild red hair and green patted Krory on the head as he whined for being yelled at.

"You're right Lavi, we should try to work together."Allen sighed still giving Kanda the evil eye.

"I'll leave it alone for now. We need a bath and I don't feel like waiting till morning." Kanda sighed and unbuttoned his shirt.

The girls at different spots had to hold back gasps and looked wide eyed at each other. When they looked back at the unknown men they almost chocked on their nose bleeds. They had striped of their clothes and were stepping into the water. The girls struggled to try and hide as the men moved around in the water. Once they settled and began washing most of the girls had gotten out of the water without notice. Rae was still in the water stuck between a tight hiding spot and the man name Krory. The other girls were motioning her to leave but when she saw an opening it was closed again. The man suddenly went still and so did Rae and the other girls. He turned his head side to side as if looking for something. Rae held her breath till she thought she might have to gasp as if she was under water.

"Come on Krory, we need to get going and you know how Lenalee and her stupid brother gets if we're late." the man named Kanda called to him from the shore dressing.

The man called Krory looked around once more taking in the air and slowly left the water. Once they were all dressed and gone Rae finally took a painful breath and quickly got out of the water. She laied on the ground for a few minutes as she got her breathing and heart beats back to normal

"Are you alright?" Leila stroked Rae's hair.

"Why did you go there?" Shanice asked generally worried.

"Did he see you or something?" Kyra sat close to her.

"Yes, fine. I don't know, it was there. And I'm not sure, I think he knew something was close he just didn't know how close." Rae said as she dried off and got dressed.

"Well I don't think we have to worry about it anymore." Leila pushed the hair out of her face.

"Hai, I don't think we'll see them again, and if we do they won't know we saw them." Shanice's eye got cloudy.

"That may be true but we'll know them." Kyra's eyes stared off into the distance.

"Nan demo naiyo. We have to meet our employer in the morning and get our mission. That's all that matters right now." Rae stood and walked to their small camp.

**AN: I know I said all action but I'm a romantic. I promise drama and action if I can fit it in there. Like I said before the females are mine and my friends. As a matter of fact the characters are me and my friends. I bet you can't guess who will be paired with who. By the way Kyra and Shanice are 16, the guys ages I will reveille next time. Not much to say but to plz R&R and read my other stories. Till next time my loyal minions.**

**Jyaane**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Greetings my new, old minions and continuous faithful readers. Time for the next chapter. No reviews yet, so please, tell me what you think. If I slip or something tell me so I can fix it, cause i don't know about D grey man but from my friends second hand. This chapter might have a lot of drama and tense-ness between the characters, but it'll be good. I can feel it. I'll put more details on the characters in this chapter. Did you know that Spongebob is the shit!!!!! Sorry, I'm watching it right now. Well I suppose that's it for now. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2: Partners and ranks**

"Wow, this town is so big." Leila spun around.

"Ya, how will we find our employer?" Kyra looked at all the people who walked around them.

"Well if I'm right our employer is a rich person. Other wise Rae-chan would have never accepted. We need some money to support us all long enough till we can find work again." Shanice put her hands on her hips.

"Well you are right about that and he actually told me to wait here for someone to come pick us up and show use to the place." Rae looked at the busy marketplace.

"How do they expect to find us in this mess?" Kyra brushed her shoulder as someone bumped into her.

"The guy knows what I look like and I told them I would be with three other girls. I thought 'How could someone miss a person like me?'" Rae shrugged smiling to herself.

"Of coarse, who could miss someone with good looks, tall and some of the biggest boobs around?" Shanice elbowed Rae's breast.

Rae was about to tackle Shanice when they noticed someone looking at them.

"I found you. It took so long to get through all these people. It was kind of easy to pick you out." the man looked Rae up, hesitated at her breasts and back down.

The girls started to laugh, Rae turned to give them the evil eye, then turned back to the man with a sweet smile.

"Thank you for coming to meet us. Now if you don't mind, would you show us to our employer?"

"Of coarse, follow me."

As they walked through the market people moved and made room as they walked. It seemed that this one man had an influence.

"Rae-chan? What kind of hot shot did you get for our employer?" Shanice whispered

"I didn't know he was this important." Rae shrugged.

The houses became bigger and more elaborate. They stopped at a gate and all of their mouths fell open. The house was at least half a mile away, and there were animals walking around in the yard. They closed their mouths when the man turned to them and the gate opened.

"Don't bother the animals and they won't bother you." the man said smiling.

When they finally got in the house, they walked all the way to the back and heard voices as they got further in the house. The man opened a pair of double doors at the end of a long hall and the girls froze. In the room hiding a large desk was a group of people. As they stopped talking and turned to see who had coming the girls had to hold each other up. The men from the spring stood in front of the desk with another man and a young woman. There was an older man sitting at the desk. He smiled and stood up at the sight of the girls.

"I'm so glad you're here." he beckoned the girls to come closer.

"I'm sorry it took so long, the market was really crowded today." Rae smiled at him stepping up to the desk with the girls close by.

"Quit alright, Rae-san. I would like to introduce you to your partners." he motioned to the group next to them.

Rae placed her hand on each of the girls to calm them as the groups faced each other. They all regarded each other, silently. Finally the young woman stepped forward with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to know the guys will be working with you. My name is Lenalee and this is my brother." she pointed at a man with glasses and a white suite. "We would be helping you, but we have to take care of other things, so you'll be working with these guys." she tilted her head to the men that were at the spring. "I would introduce you but we have to go. I wish you luck and don't let the boys have all the fun. Bye guys, be nice." she waved as her and her brother walked out the door.

The girls followed the slightly strange girl as she left then looked back at the men and flinched at them looking at them.

"Well I'll let you handle all the pleasantries, but down to business. Your job is to find my missing niece. She has been taken by an Akuma, so I'm told. I have already sent several other people to find her but no one has succeeded. No matter how big the group, they fail. So I have hired you all. Four men from the Black Order and four women who are well known for their fighting skills." the man motioned to each group in turn.

"I don't think I've heard of you." the man with long ebony hair eyed them.

"Well you don't know who we are in the first place." Rae side glanced him.

"I'm not done." they turned their attention back to their employer. "You'll have to go where there have been many sightings of these things. I know you maybe thinking she's dead, but I have reports saying she has been sighted. The Akuma would just stay close to her, like they were guarding her but never hurt her."

"It seems like someone higher up the food chain has plans for this girl." the man with wild red hair said thoughtfully.

"That's what I was thinking, and that's another reason why I brought together people of such high abilities. I hope you see my reasoning and hope you take my proposition."

Rae looked at the girls quickly and nodded.

"We accept the job." said Rae with a level face.

"We accept also." the man with shoulder length hair spoke up.

"Excellent! Then I'll give you the information. I insist that you stay for one night before you leave." he stood up smiling.

"That would be perfect. We haven't slept on real beds in a month, and I could do with a hot meal." Shanice stepped forward.

The red head and silver haired men snickered, and Shanice went red. Then the ebony haired man spoke up.

"If you don't mind, could we have different quarters. It only seems reasonable since we don't know the rest of our group."

"Of coarse, I'm not the one for ladys and men to sleep together unless they're married or I can't give any room but you don't have to worry about that." the man walked around his desk. "I'll send Yeru to show you your rooms then we'll all meet together for dinner."

"That sounds fine." Rae nodded smiling.

* * *

After they had been shown to their rooms Rae sat outside thinking things over.

_'How will we be able to do this? We'll have to be with these men for at least a month and I don't know if we can hold it in........... He was looking at me. The one with the white streak. What if he knows? Does he know I was there? What will he do if he does?....... Why am I freaking out? It shouldn't matter, right? I mean what if he does know, what will he do?' _Rae froze as images filled her mind. She had never been with a man, even though she knew **a lot** of went on. She could feel her cheeks burning. She jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"It's time for dinner, Rae, nee-chan." Leila smiled.

"Alrighty. Lets go face those guys." Rae sighed.

As they walked to dinner Rae could feel the tension in the other girls. They all knew what she knew, that they had to face these men, no matter what. When they arrived they saw all the men on one side of the table and their employer at the head of it. They sat down across from the men and met their gazes. Leila sat in front of the short silver haired man, Shanice sat across from the red head, Kyra across from the ebony haired man and Rae sat in front of the man with black hair with the silver streak.

"Now while we wait for our meal, I have two folders for you. It has all the information you'll need in it. Please look it over." the man smiled taking a drink of his tea.

"Thank you, Mr......"

"Mr. Wangenku." Rae finished off the Ebony haired man.

"You know your employer's name." he said matter-of-fact.

"I prefer to do background before I accept." Rae eyed the folder.

"But not your partner?"

"Well I didn't know of the partners, but I know of the Black Order."

"Oh?" the red head looked up from his tea.

"Yes and organization, made of people with 'Inoccence', who are called Exorcists, who kill Akuma." Kyra nodded.

"There is also rumor that you plan on extermanating a powerful Akuma named Millenium Earl." Leila added

"He has control over all Akuma and a very high ranking Akuma called 'the Noah', who have the ability to sustain human form." Shanice yawned.

"And you happen to be the most used and useful of the Black Order. Although we can never get exact names." Rae shrugged as she sipped her tea.

The men were silent for a while, stuck in awe of how these women knew so much of them. They shook themselves out of it and replied sensibly.

"I'm Yu Kanda." the one with ebony hair nodded.

"My name is Allen Walker." the one with silver hair and two colored eyes waved.

"Lavi." said the one with red hair who was still slightly confused and taken back.

"Arystar Krory, nice to meet you." he nodded at Rae who nodded back.

"That was plesant. Keep going, I have to do something quickly." the employer left.

"You know us, but we don't know you." Allen tilted his head slightly causing Leila to giggle.

"I'm sure you've heard of us, but why would big rock stars like you worry about armatures like us?" Kyra smiled making Kanda raise an eyebrow.

"Well we would love to hear your story." Lavi smiled, sending a wink Shanice's way making her blush as she buried her face in the folder.

"We don't have a name but I've heard people call us something, what was it?" Rae looked at Liela to avoid Krory's continuous gaze.

"I think it was Yami no Tenshi." the put a finger at her chin.

"The Dark Angels? You're them?" Allen's eyes went wide.

"Well, I guess we are popular."Kyra pushed Shanice playfully, smiling.

"I guess so." Shanice shrugged from behind the folder, hiding her still burying cheeks.

Lavi chuckled making Shanice hold the folder higher and closer to her face. Rae looked at Shanice, a little worried, then turned back to the topic.

"Ya that's us. This is our first real paying job. Before we would just ask for food and a place to sleep."

"Why would you do that?" Krory spoke up, causing Rae to curse herself for looking at him.

"Well we don't really have a home and we get along pretty good if we work that way, but we need more then just food now." Leila said.

Rae couldn't look away from him. His red eyes caught her and wouldn't let her go. He looked inside her for answers, but couldn't reach them and he held on to her. He broke his gaze when the food and Mr. Wangenku came into the room. Rae sighed deeply then avoided his eyes for the remainder of the night. After they were done and had gone back to their rooms the girls couldn't stop talking. Rae was outside in the cool night air, hoping it would cool her thoughts.

_'His eyes were beautiful. Red. And they looked hurt, like he was hurt by someone close. I wonder who did it to him. They should feel bad for putting that look in his eyes. What am I thinking? Am I falling for him? How could I, I don't know anything about him except his name and his job. And those eyes.'_ Rae stood up and went back into the room, hoping it would distract her.

As soon as she stepped in she thought she was better off outside with her thoughts. The girls were talking about the men and how they could feel this strange connection with them. Rae sulked and climbed into bed. It fell quiet and all of a sudden the wind was pushed out of as if she was a tube of toothpaste.

"What's the matter, nee-chan?" Leila scooted closer to her.

"Did you feel it too?" Kyra had a dreamy look on her face.

"It was so weird. I know what people talk about when they talk about those girls in the stories." Shanice sighed, her cheeks darkening a little.

"It feels a little depressing, yet ....... I don't know. It's really weird." Rae sat up.

"Is nee-chan's virgin self finally coming to the surface?" Kyra smiled winking at Rae.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm not still the world holder for the most pervertivness." Rae smiled and put her hands on her hips.

The girls dog piled Rae and they all laughed.

* * *

"You know, we never got their names." Allen supported himself on his elbow.

"We'll get them tomorrow." Lavi put him hands behind his head as he laid on his pillow.

Kanda and Krory stayed silent.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't feel it too?" Lavi sat up quickly looking at the men around him.

"I did, and it was really weird. Not like the crush I used to have on Lenalee, it was different." Allen looked at the ceiling.

"It was strange. She's different from other women." Kanda shrugged.

"What about you Krory? Did you feel anything?" Lavi leaned over.

Krory stayed silent on his side, not looking at the others.

_'I knew it. It was her. Once I was close enough I could recognize her sent. She was thee one in the water. I wonder if she saw anything?'_Krory's face darkened as he looked down.

**AN: I thought it would be funny to end on that funny note. I thought it was fucking hilarious. Well I hoped you liked it. I know there wasn't any action, but there was drama. So what will the girls and guys do? Will they confess to each other? Will they be able to get alone with each other without tearing each other apart? Till next time, you must wait. Please R&R, I would love to hear what you think of it.**

**Jyaane**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Greetings to all my faithful readers and loyal minions. I know it's been a while but I'll make sure this ones a good one. So far I haven't had any reviews, and I'm kinda sad about it. :( So pleeeaaasssseeee, plzplzplz review when you're done reading. God it's so hot up here!!! When I used to live here I don't remember it being so hot in the summers, and it's only started. Well I guess I'll get to it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Our first time**

It had only a few hours since they had set out on their mission but order and awkwardness had settled in. Rae and Kanda had taken command, but had trouble with each other. The guys had learn the girls names, they hovered in groups. Lavi flirted ruthlessly with Shanice, who's face would probably be red for the rest of her life. Allen and Leila were having a friendly conversation, smiling and giggling at each other. Kyra and Kanda kept making secret googoo eyes at each other. Rae was in the front with Krory close to her, looking at her, trying to catch her eyes. Rae couldn't help but look at him through her hair out of the corner of her eye. He seemed so absorbed by her. Krory's eyes finally left her face and trailed down her body. She cursed herself when she folded her arms over her breasts. If she tried to cover her butt he would know she saw him looking at her.

"Hey nee-chan, can we stop and eat?" Leila tapped on Rae's shoulder making her

After she caught her breath she nodded and leaned against a tree while the food was passed around. She got a sandwich and sat down and nibbled on it, spacing out.

"May I sit with you Rae-san?"

Rae emerged from her thoughts and saw Krory looking down at her with a sandwich in hand. She quickly looked away and nodded. He sat down next to her and they ate in an awkward silence. They could hear other conversations going on around them. Rae couldn't stop herself from looking at his eyes. They were so beautiful, such a deep red. When he turned the right way, it looked like there was a white light on top and an almost black part on the bottom. When she finally blinked she realized the angle was stait at her, and her face turned five shades darker in mear seconds and she quickly looked away. She gave her sandwich to Kyra and she walked off trying to hide her face.

"What's the matter, Rae-chan?" Shanice asked.

"Nothing, I just need some air." Rae said with a shaky voice.

"We're outside." Lavi looked confused.

The girls fallowed her leaving the guys alone.

"What did you do to her?" Lavi eyed Krory.

"Nothing." Krory raised an eyebrow.

"Well you must have done something, or she wouldn't be freaking out." Allen stood up.

"Leave them alone. It'll be sorted out." Kanda ate his food.

* * *

Rae clung to a tree as soon as she was out of hearing range. Her breathing was shallow and her head and chest were burning.

"Rae-chan, what's wrong, are you ok?" Leila put a hand on her arm.

"What did he do?" Kyra cracked her knuckles.

"No, it's nothing." Rae wiped her forehead.

"Are, are you blushing?" Shanice turned her around.

"Wow, your face is so red." Kyra's eyes widened.

"SHUT UP!!! Sorry, I just......." she mumbled the last part.

"What?" Leila stepped closer.

"I got caught."

"Got caught doing what?" Shanice looked at her.

"Looking at him." Rae turned her face down.

"Well he's always looking at you and I don't think he cares if other people know." Kyra shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I was looking at his eyes and I don't know how long he knew I was looking at him." Rae rubbed her shoulder.

"Well I think you'll just have to sort it out yourself." Kyra walked back to the spot where the guys were.

They all fallowed, Rae staying behind. As soon as she got back she saw Krory stand up looking concerned.

"Ok, I think we should move on." Rae turned away from him and pulled out a map.

Though out the day Rae stayed up front never stopping with Krory close behind her. She could feel that he was concern and shook her head every once in a while to try to get away from the feeling. She was looking at the map when she suddenly felt herself being carried backwards and she heard a loud boom. When her eyes and ears cleared, she saw Krory laying over her and a large Akuma a quarter mile away. She moved and saw a crevice in the ground leading to them. It took a few seconds for her to connect what had happened. She heard a low groan and turned back to Krory and she noticed a gash on the side of his head.

"Are you ok?" she rolled him onto his side.

"I'm fine, I'm glad I got you in time. You might not have made it no matter how strong you are, not with that hit that he sent." Krory nodded to the Akuma now being attached by the guys.

Rae saw the girls gather around her, and she held up a hand before they could say anything. She looked back at Krory and smiled, mouthing 'thank you'.

"Alright, who wants to try first?" Rae looked at the girls.

"I'll do it cause I didn't do much last time." Shanice turned to the Akuma.

Suddenly she had chains attached to silver balls on her ankles. She was gone in a flash and appeared again kicking the monster. She moved so quickly that you could only see her when her foot or weapon connected with the Akuma.

"That doesn't seem to be going anywhere, I'll help out." Kyra smiled cracking her knuckles.

A black gun appeared in each of her hands and she ran toward the Akuma shooting the spots the Shanice hit. The Akuma began to scream and after a few more hits it was down. Shanice and Kyra high fived each other and their weapons were gone.

"That was cool." Allen yelled looking at the Akuma.

"Where did those weapons come from?" Kanda looked them over.

"They transform." Kyra smiled pulling on two necklaces around her neck.

Shanice pulled up her pant leg and showed she had an anklets on each ankle. They guys looked at Leila and Rae. Leila and Rae held up their hands. Leila had two rings and Rae had two bracelets.

"But ofcoarce you can't win with just weapons, but that's for next time." Rae smiled helping Krory stand up.

"Arigato." he smiled at her.

Rae looked away before her face turned red. They moved on, leaving the Akuma to the scavengers.

* * *

"So how long have you had those weapons?" Allen said with a full mouth.

"After we set out on our own we came across an old weapon maker. He said he would make us weapons if we got ride of an Akuma that was killing his live stock and destroying his crops." Shanice covered her mouth.

"That's right, and him and his family were having a hard time living, cause they couldn't sell anything and they didn't have much to eat." Leila smiled after she smiled taking another bite.

"Then who trained you to use them?" Kanda asked.

"I did." a large man sat down at the table with another big bowl of rice.

"That's right Yo here, saw us fight our first Akuma and knew we wouldn't do very well if we didn't get training." Kyra slugged the man on the shoulder.

"Oi, be nice to an old man." he rubbed his large shoulder, smiling from a salt and pepper mustache that matched his hair.

"You're not that old dear, still as strong as he was twenty years ago." smiled a woman who looked at least ten years younger then Yo.

"Listen to Kina, you trained us not even five years ago." Rae smiled passing the bowl around.

Kina pulled her strawberry blond hair back to smile at Rae, frowning at the streak of silver hair, flowing from her temple. She was still as shapely as a young adult and a beautiful complexion. A hard contrast from Yo who had scars on his arms and a scar across his cheek.

"Ya, the girls just bairly made it, without being seriously injured. It took about two weeks before they weren't so sore, but I made sure they could survive almost anything." Yo sounded triumph.

"It sucked the frist week or so but after that we just had tight muscles." Kyra flexed her arm.

"It was cool though cause almost anyone else wouldn't have been as tough and we wouldn't be ready to get a little beaten up." Leila shoved another mouthful.

"We always got practice cause there used to be a whole bunch of Akuma, but not so much anymore." Shanice smiled.

"You said something about other then weapons earlier, what did you mean by that?" Lavi looked up from his food.

"That is a totaly different story and I promise it will be told." Rae put some soy sause on her rice.

"Speaking of which, how have you been doing with that?" Yo leaned to look at Rae.

"I'll talk to you later about it. Cause then it'll just get all kinds of confusing when we tell the story." Rae nodded to the guys.

* * *

Krory was standing near the small pond in the yard, trying to figure out how he was going to talk to Rae about what happened and how he felt for her. The others had already confessed in their own way and were trying to get him to. He sighed deeply when he once again came to a dead end and heard a faint conversation. He slipped into the shadows and moved closer to the voices.

"-mise we now how to control it. The Priest helped a lot."

He pressed closer to the wall as he recognized Rae's voice.

"Are you sure you have it under control?" Yo's deep voice was filled with concern.

"A lot better then we did last time." Rae sighed.

"I'm glad, even though it was your-"

"-I'll be right back." Rae cut him off quickly.

Krory relaxed a little until they would talk again. His body froze as he felt a sharp cold blade on his throat. He took a careful breath and he was relived but still not moving.

"It's me Rae-san." He turned his head slightly.

He face softened and she replaced the blade to its place into its holding place.

"Why were you ease dropping? I could have killed you." Rae frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, I heard someone talking and I got curious." he smiled weakly.

Rae's cheeks began to change color and she quickly turned to leave.

"Yameru, I need to speak to you." he grabbed her wrist.

She looked at his wrist then him, sighed and looked up at him waiting. He was about half a foot taller then she was, so she had to tilt her head a little to look at his eyes.

"About the other day-"

"I'm sorry about that, I spaced out, and it embarrasses me when people see my blank face." Rae said the thing she had been practicing the whole day.

"That's not it, there's more to it." Krory tried to catch her eye.

"And if there was?" Rae avoided his gaze.

"Then if there is then," Krory swallowed and continued "I have feelings for you. I don't know how it happened but it just did. Ever sense I knew you were the one at the spring."

Rae's body turned to stone and she held her breath.

"Even from just your scent I fell for you, then once I saw you I knew I loved you."

Rae still hadn't moved or breathed.

"Please look at me. And breath." Krory lifted Rae's face.

Her eyes were wide with shock and her whole face was red. Krory couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked.

"I needed you to know that, now wheather you feel the same or not, it needed to be said."

Rae finally took a breath, which was surprisingly easy, and blinked.

"I....I don't know how......to..." Rae shut her eyes, ashamed that she couldn't speak her feeling.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything now. I can wait for your answer." Krory smiled.

He bent down and kissed Rae on the forehead and turned to go to his room.

Rae's legs gave out and she griped her pounding heart. She cursed herself for never having courage. She payed for it last time but not this time.

**AN: WHAT EVER WILL HAPPEN? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GIRLS IN THE PAST? WILL THERE BE A LEMON IN THIS STORY?!?!?!** **All these questions will be answered in the next or later chapters. A promise from your vampieress. Heehee, I'm such a romantic. So tell me how I did on the action part. It's been a while sense I've done a scene like that but I think I did pretty good, but it's all about my servants. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	4. report

**AN: I'm soooooooo sorry about this. I was grounded for so long and now I can finally be on the computer. I'll put up the real story veryveryvery soon. So put up with me for a littlebit longer.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Greetings my ever loyal minions/reads. Sorry it took so long. First I was grounded, then I went down to OK again to visit family, but I'm working on it. I promise this chapter will be good, but don't I always deliver. Well better get to it. ONWARD!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 4: How to do this???**

Krory had been by himself for four days after he confessed to Rae. He cursed himself, almost went up to Rae to tell her he didn't feel like that but ran away and banged his head on a tree. He laid awake worrying that Rae would hate him, and wondered how it would be if she said she felt the same. He felt foolish for worrying and fussing so much but knew that Rae was worth it. When he came back from the bathroom(which was the only reason he left) and saw a piece of paper sticking out of his door above the knob. He opened the door and caught it before it hit the ground and slammed his fingers in the door when he saw it was from Rae. After his fingers stopped hurting he sat down and turned the paper over in his hands still folded. He finally opened it and read it.

_Krory,_

_I've tried to talk to you, but you have been missing._

_Would you meet me at the pond a little ways away from the house._

_Rae_

He read it five times before he believed it was from her. He was about to fold it back up but say a bit of writing on the last fold.

_After dinner, and please eat._

He chuckled at the foolishness of his self. He hadn't eaten that often, only when his friends had brought it to him and he actually ate it. He looked at his room for the first time in a while and gasped and the smell was horrible. He stuck his head outside to breath then braved the terror that await inside.

After about half an hour of cleaning, sorting and letting the door stay open to air it out. He finally sat down.

_"That was a nightmare. How could I ever let it get like that, it still smells a little in here-"_

"My god man! I thought you di-" Lavi stopped dead in mid-sentence and held his nose, "I'm surprised you didn't, this room and you reck of dead Akuma."

"I'll get to it right away." Krory picked up some clean clothes and started for the door, "Oh, don't tell anyone I'm alive, ok?" he said closing the door.

As he bathed he thought how rediculious he must seem to _her._He thought of all the things that could go bad for him and all the things that could go good for him. As he walked to dinner he kept running his fingers through his hair as a stray wet strand kept falling in his face, and gave up as he walked in the room. Shortly after he sat down sheepishly next to Rae and began eating he noticed the absence of the usual dinner talk. He swallowed and looked up and saw everyone starring at him.

"Nani?" wipeing his mouth.

"Do you have any idea how much I've worried about you?" Allen screamed with a mouthful of half eaten food.

"I agree, you have been gone a while. What were you sulking about?" Kanda neatly put his chop sticks down.

"Are you alright you seem a little off." Shanice leaned forward.

"A little off his rocker." Kira chuckled with a bit of concern in her eyes.

Krory saw Rae out of the corner of his eye starring at him with her mouth drooping a bit but turned to the others.

"I was just needed some time to recuperate from our last battle. That's all" he scooped up some more food.

Everyone seemed to be happy with that and began eating again.

_'I can't believe how gorgeous he looks with his hair wet. I love the way it hangs over his eyes. They still have that sad look in them, I wonder what happened to him?' _Rae looked away before Krory could catch her again.

"You know what I don't get? Is how this is the-"

Allen was cut off by Leila's lips crashing onto his. Everyone choked on their food and drink missing Leila whispering to Allen and leaving the room.

"You going to be ok, boyo?" Lavi put his hand on Allen's shoulder and shook him a little.

Allen's eyes were wide as he stared into space.

"I think we better go see what that was about." Shanice quickly got up and went after Leila, with the others following.

The guys were silent for the longest time waiting for Allen to breath, when he started to turn purple Lavi shook him violently until he dragged in a breath of air.

"Never do that again, I thought I was going to have to give CPR." Lavi shuddered a little.

Krory was rubbing Allen's back as his breathing returned to normal, shaking his head slightly. Kanda just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Well that was odd."

They turned and saw Yo standing in the doorway with his arms crossing his chest. He stood behind Allen and placed his hands on his shoulders. Everyone tensed.

"Now, I know doing the first thing my instincts tell me to do won't help or change anything," Allen stopped breathing again, "but I also know that Leila has always been to herself and would go for whatever she wanted and she would be upset. You all need some sleep for your trip tomorrow, but you need to talk to her. If I hear anything I don't like the next time I hear from them, you won't be well for a while." Yo smiled and waved at the others as he left with a smile on his face.

Krory slapped his hand on Allen's back and he gasped. Krory left Allen for the other two to deal with. He went to his room for a little bit until thought Leila would be ok, because he knew Rae would not leave her until then. He made sure no one fallowed him as he made his way to the pond right outside the grounds of the house. A forest surround the grounds but he didn't make any noise as he fallowed a little trial. He stepped out of the trees and found himself in a small clearing with the pond in the center. The moon was full and made a clear reflexion on the surface of the water. Fireflies blinked in and out of sight all over the clearing, while the crickets and toads played a range of odd music.

"I always used to come here after a hard day of training," Krory turned to see Rae looking out at the clearing next to him.

He couldn't look away from her. She had changed into a short white nightgown but was also wearing a long robe over it. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and down to her hips. Her eyes closed and she breathed in the night air and sighed. He had to fight the impulse to turn to her and kiss her. He was startled when Rae giggled lightly and turned to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't say this earlyer, but I have the same feelings for you too. I'm not sure but almost as soon as I saw you..... I got this feeling I couldn't explain. I want to be closer to you." Rae blushed and turned away from his eyes.

Krory cupped her cheek with his hand and turned face to his. They gazed into each others eyes, ruby and emerald melting into each other. Rae leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest and stretched on her toes, while Krory wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer and bent his head to her. Their lips touched and it felt like electricity. They pulled back to look at each other then their lips met again a little confident now. They didn't dare going any further, worried it would scare the other. They smiled still holding each other.

RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They ran as fast as they could back to the house and saw a dozen Akuma attacking the house. Half the house was destroyed and the others were outside fighting off the Akuma.

**AN: I know it took forever to get this one out and I promise it will never take this long to get a chapter out again. On my honor as your Vampiress, I will satisfy. I hoped you liked it and I'm going to really try to get more action in there(If you are one of my perverted readers, you are in the wrong story). I promise to satisfy and deliver. Well not much else to say, R&R and till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Fail-sauce! It's been too long my loyal minions and faithful readers. I've had so much going on, I haven't had a chance to add a new chapter. I'm back now and will be the one you count on for a good story once more. TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5**

RRRRRHHHAAAAA!

The cry of the Akuma rang through the air.

"It's so big." Rae gasped as her bracelets transformed into what looked like huge rings with blades all around it.

"It is, but not the biggest one I've seen." Krory took a swing from his flask.

Krory caught a large object that flew right toword them.

"Leila are you alright?" Rae knelled close.

"I'm fine. I caught me with its tentical from my blind spot. I just need to sit for a while. Good help the others." Leila coughed.

Krory set her down, Rae kissed her forehead and they both ran to the Akuma.

Rae jumped toward the Akuma with her weapon ready to strike. At the last second she blocked a tentacle aimed for her head. She back flipped onto the ground and jumped in time to miss another tentical but another one was heading for her while she was in mid-air.

_'Oh Kami!'_

She landed looking around, not understanding what had happened. Her torso felt wet. She was bloody, but not by her own. A severed tentacle lay next to her, while the other half still spurted blood causing another shriek from the Akuma.

"Be ready at a moments notice." Kanda said at her side and was gone again.

"You bastard! Why..... won't.....you....die!" Kyra was shooting the Akuma multiple times, drawing blood and severing tentacles.

After Kyra's every attack Shanice would strike the Akuma causing more damage. Lavi's hammer was causing damage but not enough. Allen seemed to be doing the most damage followed by Kanda. By now the Akuma had no more tentacles but was still fighting fiercely.

"It seems too strong." Krory panted next to Rae.

"Yes, but there has to be a weakness somewhere. It's hide is very strong, and it's tentacles were easy to get rid of but it's not-"

Rae was flying through the air and heard a loud thud on the earth where she once stood. She saw Krory had her around the waist.

"Arigato, I need to get close to it though." Rae said determined.

"No problem."

They were flying through the air again as Krory got close to the Akuma at lightning speed. Rae threw her weapon at the Akuma, it flew back like a boomerang once it hit. The Akuma wasn't phased. They went around the Akuma doing the same thing at different spots, dodging tentacles and cutting them. It seemed they had hit every spot and the Akuma had smaller tentacles were the old ones were cut off.

"It's regenerating?" Leila yelled in frustration as she dodged an attack.

"Slowly, but yes. We need to find a way to get rid of this thing." Shanice grunted in between attacks.

Rae caught a glance at an eye that poked in and out of the Akuma's flesh at different places.

"Hit the eye!" Rae yelled leaping toward the eye.

It vanished before she hit it and blocked a tentacle that had grown back to it's original size.

"This is gonna be hard as hell, but just as fun." Lavi smirked readying his hammer.

"I'm gonna like having you as an onii-chan." Kyra slapped Lavi on the back and went after the eye as it popped out.

They got into a lose formation all around the Akuma. Every time the eye came out they hit it as many and with as much force as they could. The Akuma shrieked and swung weakly at its attackers.

"It's almost over, but keep your gaurd up." Kanda took another swing at the eye.

Rae dodged a tentacle and caught a glance of the eye. She went for it with all her strength. The Akuma shrieked weakly and toppled over. Once it stopped moving everyone caught their breath.

"That was incredible." Allen stepped close to the dead Akuma to get a good look at it.

"That was a pain in the ass." Shanice kicked it.

Kanda, Rae and Krory headed off to get wood to burn the carcase. Rae had a little trouble pulling a log out of the ground and Krory noticed.

"Do you wa-"

A loud crack split the air as Rae slit the wood in half and threw it on her shoulder.

"Did you say something?" Rae looked back at him.

"No, talking to myself."

Krory watched Rae as she gathered wood. The way her muscles flexed, how her hips swayed, the strengh she had. He remembered seeing something odd right before Rae brought the Akuma down. He was about to ask her about it when she turned and walked back to the others with her arms full of wood. When Rae came into the clearing the guys stopped when they saw Rae. She had more wood then they thought they themselves could carry. Rae started distributing it around the Akuma then went to find Yo and his wife. Kyra, Shanice and Leila laughed and the guys turned to see what was so funny.

"You guys should see your faces." Kyra chuckled.

"She's not showing off either. That's what she usually carries." Leila sighed.

"Hai, that's our big bad Onee-chan." Shanice sat down with the supplies she had recovered.

When Rae came back, Yo and Kina in tow, the others had started the fire. They were either watching it burn or getting ready to leave. Rae knelt near the fire and bowed her head. Krory walked over to her and could hear faint words come from her lips.

_See the innocence in these lost souls, Oh Great Mother of All._

_Take them into your loving arms and heal them._

_Keep them safe and return them so they may live a life worth living._

_Guide them to fulfill your wish of being peaceful and loving. _

_Oh Great Mother of All, Arigato._

Rae sighed and stared at the fire. Krory placed a hand on her shoulder and she sighed again, smiled and stood.

"It's a silly thing I do. I just don't feel right if I don't."

"I see no wrong in it. I don't understand it, but I see no harm."

Rae chuckled and wrapped her arms around his torso. Krory froze but placed his arms around her shoulders. Warmed by the fire, they held each other. Rae squeezed him gently and pulled away giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you with your home?" Lavi insisted again.

"It was such a nice home too." Allen added.

"No, we have many friends who will help us rebuild." Kina said as she hugged the girls.

"Yes, and you have an improtant mission to compete. All we ask is that you take care of our girls." Yo said sternly to the guys.

The girls giggled at the frightened faces and Kina scolding her life partner. They said their final farewells and was on their way.

**AN: Sorry for the hold up again. I'm having to move again and it's rather stressful. I will work on the next chapter as soon as I'm settled and around a usable computer. Well that's all for now.**

**Jyanne**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Time for the next chapter my loyal minions and faithful readers. The mortals in this world are so unusual and do unnecessary things. I have concerned, though, and am able to continue with my stories. I work on them in what is called, school. A dreadful prison for human children, and even adults, then again, everyone is a child compared to me. Well enough about this silly mortal life I pretend to have. Onward.**

**Chapter 6**

"So who is it, again, exactly, we're trying to track down?" Allen asked with a full mouth.

"How do you always have food?" Shanice gaped at him and his arms full of food.

"It's a gift." he shrugged and handed Leila an apple, who blushed.

"We're trying to find out why there has been a great increase in Akuma." Kanda said in a flat voice with a blank expression.

Allen moved his full mouth and made a stupid face behind Kanda's back, but stopped right before he turned and stuffed more food in his mouth while Leila tried to stifle a laugh.

"We need to make our way to Tokyo to get more information about what's been going on." Rae said after she stopped giggling.

"Alright! The best food can be found there!" Allen cheered with an over full mouth.

"He's right. I have always wanted to go to Tokyo." Kira smiled at the thought.

"We went there before. Several times." Rae walked backwards to look at Kira.

"I know, but we were only passing through. Having to get information will take time. Which means more time to enjoy the city."

"It is very beautiful at night. I used to go there sometimes with........" Krory lowered his head a little.

"With who?" Leila said after swallowing.

"Oh, no one, but I did go there and I know some people who can get us a good place to stay. Not too expressive or trashy."

"Now I'm really looking forward to it." Kira walked with her hands behind her head, smiling.

* * *

The amount of people and animals was almost frightening. The air was full of every smell you could imagine. Food, animals, people, blacksmith, leather maker. All the sounds were almost deafening. The crash of a hammer on metal, the cry of an animal in a cage, and the shouts of merchants trying to get business. Even the unmentionables were shown as if it was perfectly normal. It was horrifying, mysterious, and wonderful all in the same moment.

"Now this is what I call a city!" Lavi took in a big gulp of air and sighed it back out.

"This is filthy. The animals right next to the food and those-...... -women?- are out where everyone can see their-.......- well you know." Shanice held her arms around her torso.

"It's not that bad. It's kinda what's expected from a city this big." Rae walked to the side as a man pulling a cart walked by.

"We'll be out of the Market soon. After this it will be rather nice." Krory said pushing a bull to the side before it could wander too far into the street.

As they walked the streets began to clear of the small shops, animals, and people. Larger more permanent shops were taking their rightful places in between the homes and Inns. The further they walked, the nicer the streets became. The road was paved over, there were small gardens and fountains placed in spots to draw the eye to a nice big house of an even bigger Inn. A few of them slowed to get close to one very large fountain to see it had large Koi and elaborate water lilies of any color a flower it could be.

"Here we are. The Prancing Pony." Krory stopped in front of one of the biggest Inns in sight.

"You said it would be descent." Kira's jaw hung open a little.

"What? Is it not good enough? I can find a better one." Krory's face changed to that of a horror movie victim.

"No! It's not that. It's just the way you kept talking about it we-" Leila began.

"-We expected something a little more-" Shanice continued.

"-More of the sort that you would see closer to the Market." Rae finished.

"I would never let R- Anyone stay there. It's just not right." Krory blushed and turned to the Inn.

_'I caught that.'_Rae smiled ans blushed a little as she followed Krory and the others inside.

The Inn looked even bigger, if it was possible, from the inside. In front of them was a long polished cherry wood desk with four people sitting. Two were doing paper work, one was sorting the mail while having a light conversation with another who seemed to be in command. The one in command had on a black shirt with a bright red sash while the others only had black shirts. As they drew close Red sash kept glimpsing at them but pretended to be busy. As soon as they reached the desk, his eyes sparkled with fake enthusiasm and his teeth seemed to glow.

"Welcome to The Prancing Pony." the name oozed with disdain "My name is Rai, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to speak with Ruk." Krory said in a level voice.

Rai blinked "I'm afraid Ruk-sama isn't here today. We went out on business."

"Well then I would like to speak with Hai." A smile crept on Krory's lips.

Rai's eyes opened a little wider and so did his smile. "Certainly.... er...."

"Arystar."

Rai's face went pale and he seemed to get smaller in front of their eyes. "I'll go get him personally Arystar-sama." Rai almost ran from behind the desk.

The others behind the desk had seemed to disappear during the short conversation. The whole room was empty and quiet compared to when they had walked through the door.

"What have you done to these people?" Lavi looked for any sign of life.

"What _kind_of big shot are you here?" Shanice took a small step away form Krory.

"It's nothing. Really! I never _did_ anything to anyone. It's all about _who_you know." Krory seemed to wilt.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure everything is alright, right?" Rae wrapped an arm around Krory's shoulders and glared at the others.

A general and ashamed 'right' came from the group. Rae smiled at Krory, who stood back up to his full height, and he smiled back with a bright red on his face. A gently roar came from a large flight of stairs to their left. A moment later a tall, handsome man in an expensive business suit walked down the stairs with nearly twenty people following him. Some had papers, a few had charts, and one even had a little kid on their shoulders. As the mob got closer it got quieter then smaller until there were only a few people crowding the man. He smiled and nodded at Krory and his group as he finished with the last few people. The last to leave was a smart looking, but beautiful woman with a child holding her hand.

"My dear friend Arystar Krory!" The man held his arms open wide in greeting.

"So good to see you too, Rukhai." Krory showed the same enthusiasm.

After a quick hug and a few quiet words, Rukhai turned to the group.

"So many in your company. I know half of these faces well, but I see there are new ones as well." Rukhai smiled brightly looking at each of them in turn, Rae could see he had fangs like Krory.

"Yes, we are on an important mission, and we need acomidashions while we are gathering information."

"Ah, I see. It's about the influx of Akuma I assume." Rukhai shook his head.

"How do you know this?" Kanda prodded.

"Well other then it has been happening everywhere, nothing gets anywhere without going through Rukhai first. That is why I chose this place for us to stay." Krory looked around the room.

"Yes, my Inn is very high in ranks but it is also where most everyone stays, or at least everyone who has important business. Whether it is for a meeting, over night or sometimes longer, and if they want information, like you."

"I see." Kanda hide his embarrassment by trying to occupy his eyes with something more interesting.

"So what kind of information will we get here, and will it be enough?" Rae took a step forward.

"A new face, and an ever so pretty one at that. How do you do?" Rukhai bent at his waist.

Rae glanced at Krory who just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Thank you, my name is Rae-"

"- A last name?"

"No, my first. I keep my last name to myself and those close to me." Rae looked to Krory to be approved who nodded.

"Ah, so this is your new woman, eh? She is very beautiful, a bit different then Eliade though." Rukhai smiled.

Rae saw Krory freeze before Lavi jumped in.

"You're such a womanizer, but I'm sure that all of these ladies would like to go to their rooms to freshen up." Lavi put his arm around Rukhai.

"Yes, certinly. Right this way everyone." Rukhai bagan to make his way upstairs.

As they followed Rukhai, Rae watched Allen and Kanda help Krory come back to his senses. As he passed her their eyes met. The cold sadness in his eyes was almost enough to make her cry. She reached out for him but he turned away and marched ahead as if driven by some unseen force. Kanda gave her a solemn look and Allen put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes seemed to scream at her 'Not now, but you need to help'.

**AN: Well that is the end of that one. I know this chapter was that much but I promise to you as your Vampiress, I will make for it in the next one. Remember my loyal minions and faithful readers, All You Need Is Love. The Beetles were the best band of all time. Well it seems that shall be enough for now. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


End file.
